thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Skull26374/The Challenge Cast Rankings (141-131)
Alright so this first batch of rankings is a little lopsided because there are 5 more females than males, but I just wanted to eventually get it to even out. Honestly this first group of rankings is mostly irrelevant cast members so not much will be written here. Here it goes! Males 136. Nate Stodghill: Oh Nate. He was a nice guy but other than that there's not much else to say. He couldn't even do well enough in the first challenge on Battle of the Exes to give Priscilla the chance to participate. He just kept slipping in honey and stumbling off the platform and eventually got the boot by Wes and Mandi. 135. Jesse Stark: I don't remember one thing about Jesse's personality but he made it farther than Nate so there's that. The only relevant thing I know about the guy was that he was Johanna's Fresh Meat and was screwed from the start because of the Austin slaughter. 134. Jeff Barr: Another fairly irrelevant Fresh Meat; he was Paula's partner in the second installment. Like Jesse I can't say much about the guy but I remember he did have a good friendship with Mandi that was an issue because Paula was Team Kenny back in the prime of Kenny vs. Wes. He and Paula were eliminated pretty early and his poor performance caused her to collapse in a pile of tears. 133. Eric Jones: Eric was a cool guy that came from one of the stronger Road Rules seasons, but he didn't show anything special during his time on Battle of the Sexes and was voted out very early on. I feel like he's one of the better cases of somebody's personality not translating over from show to show. 132. Alex Smith: I think Alex was relevant in the drama on his home season but he did not provide much at all on The Gauntlet III. He was voted into the first Gauntlet against Nehemiah and didn't even really try. Next. 131. David Broom: David was apparently a total toolbag in New Orleans but didn't show much on The Challenge. On his first he had a brief romance with Ayanna before being voted off, and on his second he was eliminated first by Sarah Greyson. Females 141. Priscilla Mendez: Poor Priscilla. Her partner was so bad that she never even got to compete and show us what she had. Her partner was Nate. She was a sweet girl though. 140. Emily Reese: We only saw one episode of Emily and her sister Christina was pretty wrapped in the drama but Emily was fairly boring. She cried because she didn't want people to think her sister was a slut, and that was kind of it. 139. Flora Alekseyeun: I have never seen her Miami season but I've heard that she was a strong character. With that being said, I don't even think she had one confessional on Battle of the Seasons, and she was quiet the entire time despite performing decently. This was purposely apparently. 138. Jill Tuttle: This southern belle was a really cool girl that showed a lot of promise athletically performing almost as well as Cara Maria in the first Bloodlines challenge. She had put off her wedding to compete with Cohutta but unfortunately she was afraid of bugs and they left early on. I've hoped she'd return but I doubt it after her pregnancy. 137. Anika Rashaun: Anika was cool but did nothing that can be considered exciting. She joined the majority alliance and volunteered herself in elimination against Jenna, which she lost. There is a lot of controversy following that match though. 136. Angel Turlington: Angel showed a bit of promise in her brief appearance but she was doomed from the start. She had a short-lived romance with Nehemiah and put up a decent fight against Jillian in the Gauntlet. 135. McKenzie Coburn: McKenzie was a strong personality on her home season but unfortunately for her, she debuted during the Rookie Revolution where everyone else outshined her. This sweetheart was sacrificed by Knight and Jemmye halfway through the season and that's that. 134. Laura Waller: Like McKenzie, Laura debuted on a season with much stronger personalities and she was too normal to function. She had her romance with Trey but that wasn't even really focused on and Marie yelled at her over a 15 pound fish. 133. Naomi Defensor: Naomi is a terrible competitor but was kind of funny. On Exes she acted like a crazy ex-girlfriend with Leroy and they left early on. She returned two seasons later with Cooke but had to leave after the first challenge due to a family emergency. This ended up being great for Cooke. 132. Chanda Sneed: I genuinely wanted to rank Chanda higher because I remember her being a beast during the daily challenges, but she was too normal of a person. You'd have even thought with goofball Theo as her partner she'd do more, but she was pretty quiet. 131. Lacey Buehler: Lacey coming on a challenge 7 years after her home season was kind of amazing. She proved people wrong and showed she could compete, and even provided some funny one-liners: "I think they've kissed penises." Unfortunately Austin was targeted at the very beginning of the season and we only got one episode of her. Category:Blog posts